A Frozen Heart
by AwesomeChick5463
Summary: What would have happened if Anna didn't hear Hans sword when he was going to hurt Elsa? Will Anna be able to recover from Elsa's death?


**Hey everyone! This is my first frozen fanfic so I hope you like it.**

**This is going to be what would have happened if Anna didn't notice what was happening to Elsa. So I am proud to present….. Chapter one!**

~ Anna's POV ~

The storm of snow had ended. I saw Kristoff in the distance. He had noticed me and started dashing to me. I hobbled over to him. He was gaining on me fast. I felt like my legs were going to give in at any moment. I had to stay up, I couldn't give in. It was my only hope.

~ Kristoff's POV ~

I could see how much pain she was in. I had to get to her. I had to go faster! She was almost in reach. Just a couple more meters.

I finally reach her and took her in my arms. She wad freezing like ice.

"Kristoff, I need you to save me." she looked up at my eyes. She was so scared. I had no more time. I had to save her! I leaned down and kissed her. I put all of my love into it. Only love could unthaw a frozen heart right? I held her close to keep her ice cold body harm. All of a sudden something magical happened. Her hair turned about to its original color and her body tempter became warmer very quickly. It worked! I looked into her eyes, all the fear was gone. I could only see love.

~ Anna's POV ~

My body felt normal. The kiss worked! I stared into his brown beautiful eyes. I heard something in the background.

I looked other and saw Elsa laying on the ground bleeding next to Hans with his sword covered in blood. Kristoff had seen what I saw. "Kristoff. We need to get to her." I jumped out of his arms and ran to Elsa. Hans had seen me before I was there. I had got there and raises her sword. It didn't stop me from running. "Anna! No don't do it!" Kristoff was gaining on me. I knew how much he cared for me but I wanted, no needed to save my sister. I ran quicker than I have ever before. I had to save her, I just had to! I was so close to Elsa when Kristoff grabbed me and picked me up. "Anna you can't risk your life for her, she is gone."

~ Kristoff's POV ~

It hurt me to do this to her, but she couldn't save her. Elsa was going to die. There was nothing anyone could do about it. "No Kristoff! We have to save her! Please!" She started crying, she sobbing into my chest, I carried her to Sven and I put her on him. "Anna, I'm going to go try to get Hans. Stay here." I started fast walking over to Elsa and Hans. I was gaining on them. Hans had raised his sword again, but it wasn't aimed to me? I looked over to where he was facing. Anna! He was about to swing his sword. I ran to him and I lifted my hand and slapped him square in the face. He dropped his sword in the process of it. The sword fell and hit Anna right in the leg making her clasp right in front of me. Her leg was heavily bleeding. Hans got right back up. I was furious of what he did. He grabbed his sword and raised it. Before he could swing I hit him again. He stumbling over the impact. I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the ground. I grabbed his sword and stabbed him. I withdrew the sword and threw it to the ground. I glanced over and saw Anna on the ground motionless. I ran over there and picked her up. She was still breathing. Thank God. I looked over and saw Elsa, laying in a blood puddle and motionless. She was dead. There was nothing we could do. I started walking over to the castle with Anna in my arms. She was alive but unconscious . Everyone who was in the castle came out. All of the servants and a bunch of other people I don't know the names of came out. One took Anna out of my arms and brought her into the castle. Just like the last time I brought her here but this time I followed her in. They walked through so many doors I couldn't keep track.

After what felt like ages we finally reach a bedroom. Maybe hers? They laid her down on the bed and started fixing her leg. A few came and asked me a bunch of questions about what happened. The one question I hated to answer was about Elsa.

They all were devastated when I told them she had died.

Some even started crying. I was upset to about Elsa dieing but I had to stay strong. For Anna. After they banged her leg I went over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. She opened her eyes very slowly and stared up at me, she smiled at me. But I knew that smile wouldn't last for long. "Where is Elsa?" I hated myself for having to tell her this, but only I could tell her.

"Anna, Elsa had died from the stab wound Hans gave her."

~ Anna's POV ~

No! She couldn't die! She couldn't. I started crying. Kristoff held me close and let me sob into his chest. I can't believe it. My sister had died.

It was all my fault.

**Here it is chapter one. Please follow/favorite/review this story. It would mean the world to me! If you want something to happen next feel free to tell me. So that is it. I will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye :D**


End file.
